The Lief has Turned
by ObsessedMoon
Summary: During the Uchiha massacre all Uchiha's were said to have been killed by Itachi. Yet why does this young kunoichi posses a pair of sharigan eyes? Who is she and where did she come from? Read and Review to find out more about her. Oc x ? Oc point of view.
1. Scroll1

Author's note : Okay my first story and i'm freaking out so...yea. I hope you enjoy you don't have to review but it would be nice

Disclaimer : I DON"T OWN NARUTO AT ALL. but i DO OWN NATSUKI FUKUOKA

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Natsuki, where are you?" I heard my name being called. I easily knew who it was, Kabuto. I sighed not bothering to come down from the tree I was resting in. A pair of hands touched my shoulder it was Kabuto and he didn't seem too happy. "Natsuki it's time to go." His voice sounded irritated. I gave a slight nod.

"Lord Orochimaru she's here," Kabuto stated respectfully as usual to the snake like man. He stared at as he always had, with eyes that clearly told you how much of a sadist person he really was. I had remembered when I first met him, I was six years old.

"_What a sweet child. So full of energy and potential" Golden amber eyes stared at innocent green ones. _

"_My name is Natsuki Fukuoka. Who are you?" the man laughed with a grin on his face. He crouched down to be at eye level with the young girl as he watched her throw kunai accurately at her targets. "My name is Orochimaru and how old are you my dear?"_

_The girl stared at the older man throwing her last kunai to her final target on missing the marker by and inch or two. "Six. I'm six years old" Natsuki answered plainly. Orochimaru looked around before smiling hugely "I was wondering…would you like to come and train with me. I'm sure when you return you'll make your mother and father very proud of your new skills and your progress. What do you say Natsuki-chan?"_

_The girl smiled "Really! I'm sure this will make father and mother very proud." she replied in a delighted tone. Orochimaru arose from his crouched position and held a slightly paled hand out._

"_Shall we get going then?" The girl looked at her house which stood a good deal of distance away then back at Orochimaru a small nod before she took his hand and the two disappeared into the night._

What a naïve child I was. "Natsuki-chan, my dear child" he said in a calm tone as his hand caressed my cheek snapping me back into reality. Yes I hated him but if not for him I would have been dead. I knew what I was wanted for when Kabuto called me, it was the usual time for our sparring match the one he called training and it was. Hours later we had to stop do to my, me being too exhausted to continue our match.

The next morning I suddenly realized it was my birthday when I looked at the calendar that hung from the wall. I was turning twelve today but it didn't really matter I never actually had a 'normal' birthday. Like all my past birthdays the day went normal except when I would pass Orochimaru or Kabuto a get a small smile. _Was I missing something here_? So far from learning more medical jutsus/techniques with Kabuto to a sparring/training match with Orochimaru everything seemed pretty normal.

It was a sudden mention that Orochimaru had a surprise to tell me that shocked me. Walking into the large dining room of the underground hideout I was greeted by Kabuto who stood by Orochimaru accompanied by Sasori-danna. The red head stared at me with his bored brown eyes as he sat in a chair next to Orochimaru. I slowly sat down because knowingly I could careless if I annoyed Sasori-danna by making him wait. Don't get me wrong I've met the man many times and we do get along fine most of the time just sometimes when I liked pushing his button.

"Brat could you be any slower?" he growled. I shook my head finally as I took my seat.

"Natsuki-chan I'm happy to announce a happy birthday to you, congrats on turning twelve. I have great news for you as well" I looked at Kabuto with a questioning expression. He just smiled. I quickly stared at Sasori-danna when he mumbled a quiet happy birthday as well which shocked me to no end. Regaining my composure again I slowly started to dig into my meal as the man who persuaded me away from my home continued to speak.

"You will no longer be an understudy of mine. Starting tonight you will be a residence in the Leaf Village. To think back in your old home after so long you must be excited" I choked when he spoke those words. Sasori-danna chuckled at my un-ladylike actions.

"Konohagakure are you serious?" He nodded as he handed me a bag with regular supplies/equipment a ninja should normally carry. Kabuto offered me a handful of useful medic Nin supplies and Sasori-danna handed me a beautifully crafted puppet doll with _eternal art_ engraved into the back of it. I smiled small tears threatened to escape my eyes. "Thank you" finishing my meal I got up and turned around making my way to the door so I could go pack just a few more necessities.

"Oh and the purple scroll that I've given you is not to be opened until a day or two after you've settled in. Is that understood?" I nodded as I headed out the door it seemed suspicious just like that time he tricked me into letting him place the cursed seal of heavens on me when I was eight. Damn bastard.

That night I stood before the village entrance. Fear rushed through my veins as I made my way to and through the Uchiha clan's housing grounds. Thankfully I hadn't forgotten where my home was. As I lay in my parent's bed I looked out the window gazing at the full moon with thoughts of my parents and my new life flooding my mind. "Goodnight mother and father." I whisper before drifting into a soundless and dreamless slumber for the night.


	2. Scroll 2

Chapter 2

I awoke that morning slightly frighten, I had completely forgotten that I was in my old home sleeping in my parent's bedroom. I let out a small yawn as I got off the bed. It was weird yet normal that morning I mean look at it from my point of view I knew where every thing was and how to work with it but I hadn't been in this house for six years now.

As I stepped out of my house I was greeted by a kunai to my face. Luckily I activated my sharingan in time to dodge it. I looked at the owner of the kunai slightly irritated. He had sliver hair and most of his face was covered by his mask. Making his was over to me, since he was a good feet away I turned my face away and deactivated my sharingan and looked back at him. He was now standing next to me. "You know trespassing is a crime don't you?" he stated in the calmest tone even though you could tell he was being quite serious.

"But I'm not trespassing sensei. I live in this house." I replied as I observed his jounin jacket. He eyed me suspiciously "My name is Kakashi Hatake and yours would be?"

"Natsuki Fukuoka…if you want proof I can show you" I said motioning him to follow. We headed back into the house and I showed him pictures of me and my parents. He was shocked to say the least looking back between me and the picture

"You're the daughter of Akira Uchiha and Ishuri Fukuoka. You should be dead along with all the others that died in the Uchiha massacre. But h-how?" I looked away and stared at my family portrait. "I-I was with Orochimaru-sensei up until yesterday". Mixed emotions flooded his face. I took the opportunity to run up stairs grab the purple scroll and jump out the window.

"_Oh and the purple scroll that I've given you is not to be opened until a day or two after you've settled in. Is that understood?"_

His words raced in my mind as I dashed away from my home turning numerous corners. Finally coming to a halt I looked around then set the scroll down. Hesitantly I broke its seal and started to open it slowly afraid of what new jutsu I would have to learn this time. Last time it was one of his forbidden jutsus lets just hope it not too drastic this time. The scroll was now fully opened. "It's blank…no wait" a small hand sign and the words appeared. Poof! What the hell just happened?

Kakashi just appeared when then smoke cleared "Natsuki is that you?" I looked at the man confused as he came closer. He lifted my now small hand up. _What hell was going on?_ I looked back at the scroll the words _'Temptation is the down fall to all great shinobi'. _"Orochimaru I hate you! You conniving bastard!" I shouted and Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some new clothes?" he suggested, I looked down my pants were ready to fall off and my shirt now fit me like a night gown. I blushed embarrassedly and nodded.

Let's try this again. I stepped out of my house dressed in a traditional Uchiha black long sleeve shirt with the raised collar and white shorts. Along with a pair of black regular shinobi sandals while my hair was tied up in two pig tails, my choppy hime bangs covered my forehead while chin length strands framed my face. "I'm ready"

"You look nice but I can't allow you to go after Orochimaru, instead your coming with me to train with my students." He stated. I looked at him displeased but followed him. Moments later we were at the training grounds were he told me they usually trained "Hey everyone sorry I'm late I ran into a little trouble" the blonde and pinkette looked at him with a scowl.

"Yeah right you expect us to believe that load of crap your always late Kakashi sensei!" the blonde kid snapped. I stepped from behind the jounin. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura this was the trouble I mentioned. This is Natsuki Fukuoka."

I stared at the bunch "morons…" I mumbled. The blonde heated up in anger and made a lame come back with an 'Oh yeah!' Sasuke shook his head and Sakura turned away annoyed.

"Kakashi what's with the kid she looks like she just started at the academy" Naruto stated. I scowled I had forgotten I took the form of an eight year old child again thanks to Orochimaru.

Trying to seem innocent I walked closer to Naruto a fake smile on my face. I quickly crouched down and with my leg I swept him of his feet. Though, it didn't go as planned because he took Sasuke down with him.

"Damn brat you want to fight." I was annoyed at this point and nodded. He jumped up a big goofy grin on his face "I'm going to win, believe it". The other three jumped away giving up space for our match. "Are you really going to hit a small girl?" I said acting innocent again

"Naruto, you idiot don't go underestimating your opponents" Sakura shouted. Kakashi sighed. "You loser" Sasuke directed towards Naruto.

"They're right you know. You're going to lose" I added mocking him.

We stared each other down waiting for the other to strike. This should be fun after all even if I'm smaller now I'm pretty sure I have the upper hand in this match. Kakashi shouted a childish ding, ding I guess to say the match had begun. Lets get this over with.

"Here I go!" Naruto shouted all extra dramatic. I sighed, what a show off geez. The blonde preteen came at me charging like a wild bull on a rampage. Man, what an idiot.


	3. Scroll 3

Chapter 3

As he charged at me I stood my ground. When he was close enough I grabbed one of his arms then tossed him into the air only to realize it was a shadow clone. "What the hell? When did he…?" I mumbled to myself. I looked around curiously.

* * *

><p>I walked around in a circle…my arms in a defensive position. "Alright here I go!" he shouted excitedly. The adrenalin rushed through my veins as the blonde haired ninja cut though the air at a fast pace. Then… it all happened so fast. I was flying across the training ground. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and I coughed, kneeling over to catch my breath.<p>

There was a slight chuckle from somewhere beside me and I lifted my head it seemed Naruto was looking pretty worn out, but I was worse. One thing was certain though we both wouldn't quit. My eyes scanned across the field finally falling on a large open field. I smirked before placing a hand on the ground and pushed myself upwards. I supported myself on a tree before looking over to Naruto; he was already standing, though slightly off balanced.

"Ready?" I asked and he offered a quiet 'Mmhmm', followed by a determined glare, taking a shaky step forward. He just won't give up. I wrinkled my nose and tried to ignore the taste of blood as my opponent stood in front of me.

I ran towards the grassy field with Naruto and the others following close behind only they were following to watch our fight. I stood quietly and balanced myself before I quickly made a couple hand signs

"Fire style: phoenix release!" as I jumped up large amount of fire formed the shape of a fire shaped bird and charged at the blonde haired ninja. At a breakneck pace Kakashi stepped in and destroyed it. I frowned as I didn't realize Naruto run straight ahead closing the distance between us ignoring what just happened. His fist cut through the air and connected with my stomach. I winced in pain as I too had slammed my fist into his.

_Damn this eight year old body_ I thought as I took a few steps backwards before kneeling over, clutching my stomach. He was fast…very fast. I touched the small trickle of blood that ran down my chin before roughly wiping it off on my sleeve. His mouth twisted up into a huge grin as he raised his still clenched fist and tauntingly, he arched an eyebrow as if daring me to make a move. I said nothing, keeping my gaze fixated on his fist.

* * *

><p>A light wind brushed passed us and the grass danced under our feet. The sky filled with orange, purple and pink as the sun began to set. When he didn't get the reaction he had wanted, his eyes narrowed before he sent his fist cutting through the air once more. Acting upon instinct I activated my sharingan and quickly dodged it.<p>

"Hurry and finish her Naruto so we can go" came Sakura's irritated voice. I glared at her with my sharingan then smirked when she had a terrified look on her face. Saying Sasuke was shocked when he noticed I had my sharingan activated was an understatement though it was only his eyes that widened. Kakashi sighed he knew it was to be expected since my father was an Uchiha.

A spinning hook kick to his face I smirked. Now we both stood, blood trickled down his chin. I kicked Naruto a few feet away from me and we both stared each other down, determined not to let the other get the upper hand in the fight. I clenched my fist, breathing hard as my body whined in protest. "You're dumb if you think you can win against me." He boasted and slowly, I looked from my clenched fist towards his face, picturing how nice it would feel if I were to break his jaw right then and there. I quickly took in his appearance. "Bite me, loser!" I snapped. His eyes narrowed and we continued to glare at each other before I let out a small cry of pain and collapsed on the ground. Ouch.

* * *

><p>When I awoke Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke stood over me. The both of us had been placed in the Konohagakure hospital. I looked over at Naruto he was still sound asleep. "Sakura you can go now" Kakashi said in his calm tone trying to reassure her everything was fine now. I sat up and got out of the bed and slowly walked towards Naruto. I smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks for the awesome match" I whispered.<p>

I suddenly collapsed to the floor with a confused expression on my face "You hurt your foot when you were fighting Naruto" Kakashi said answering my unspoken question. I looked back at Naruto then at Kakashi and Sasuke. An embarrass blush crept onto my face as I raised my hands up like an injured child wanting to be carried by their parent. "C-can y-you carry me home Kakashi-sensei, please" My eyes looked away from his gaze too embarrassed to see his expression. He must have nodded because I soon felt my self being lifted off the tile floor.

I noticed Sasuke had been waking with us until he stopped before the Uchiha's housing ground entrance. "Who are you?" I stared at Kakashi when turned towards Sasuke. He thought for a moment, I guess trying to choose his words carefully. "I guess you can say...she's a hidden Uchiha. Hmm, seems I'm in a bit of a rush would you mind carrying her back home?" Sasuke nodded. He must think I'm stupid if he thinks I don't see through his stoic facade, those hidden intentions of his. "That stupid Kakashi-sensei"

"Here..." I said as I pointed to the traditional Uchiha house. We entered the house and as he walked around with me in his arms, he stared at all the family portraits. "Sasuke…I'm tired" I whined as I rubbed my eyes slightly. He nodded and quietly walked up stairs I pointed him in the direction of my parent's room. When he placed me in the bed I sighed "Later." His goodbye was plain but I didn't let him leave just yet, he gave a questionable look when he felt me grab the back of his shirt. "I can't sleep…stay until I do". He turned towards me and with a shock and very out of character yelp as I harshly pulled him down to lay next to me by his neck.

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to see Sasuke sleeping next to me. "Never left…" I thought out loud. The raven next to me slightly cracked an eye open. He quickly sat up a very faint blush on his face. To make matters worse a certain silver haired jounin entered the room.

"Natsuki-chan my and I team have to…Oh" he froze in his spot. This was certainly embarrassing imagine you coming to find your student with another student in the same bed. I would be shocked but he seemed to be slightly enjoying our embarrass expressions that was planted on our faces. Adding oil to the fire he stated the obvious "Sasuke you're here?" the raven stared at me as if it was my fault…wait it was. "I tried to leave after she fell asleep but every time I tried to move so I could go home she pull me closer" he answered annoyed. I looked at him in disbelief, _really I did that_ I thought to my self. "Then why are you shirtless" he pestered. I looked and my face burned red. When the hell did he do that? "I got hot so I took it off. Is that a problem" he answered rudely. Kakashi shook his head. _Great what __another __beautiful morning_ I thought sarcastically.


	4. Scroll 4

**Okay i hope you guys liked this chapter i had fun right Lee and Neji's dialogue cuz i kinda got more into it. I like this chapter but i feel like i could have done better :/ Maybe i edit it later any way hope you enjoy ^.^**

** P.S- i DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It had been a few hours after this morning's misunderstanding. I was currently standing in front of the village gate waving off team seven as they were leaving for their first official mission. I sighed inwardly I looked back and sure enough there he was, Iruka Umino. My new guardian; if you could call even him that.

"So um...Natsuki-chan I have to do a quick errand. Think you'll be okay by yourself for a while." I nodded slightly. I knew he wasn't telling the truth especially when he wouldn't look me straight in the eyes. Oh well not like I really wanted to stay with him all day.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and I slowly realized that my foot was still wrapped so I did the only thing I knew what could help. I sat and took of my sandal, with a few hand signs I had a small amount of green healing chakra in the palm of my hand. Placing it on my injured foot I could already feel the slight pain disappearing.

"Neji I challenge you to a match" I turned my head towards the sound. It was coming from the training grounds. Making my way over to the training grounds I caught a glimpse of two boys that looked a year older than me. If I wasn't in this stupid eight year old form. The boy on the left had green spandex paired with orange legwarmers and his head band was located around his waist "Bushy brows" I quietly whispered out loud. The boy on the right had tan colored vest with short sleeves and navy shorts. His eyes were pale lavender.

"Again? I received many challenges from you in the past, and yet, you've never once won. Why. Why keep torturing yourself Lee." The boy with the lavender eyes retorted.

"I will not give up! Though you may be a genius, I will continue in my efforts to defeat you!" Lee the one in the green jumpsuit shouted back determinedly.

"Let me refresh your memory, the difference between your power and mine is proof that you will never defeat me." With that said the two boys began delivering blow after blow to each other. As I watched I could easily tell Neji was right his attacks were far more powerful each time he attacked, but something was different even after knowing his opponent's attacks were stronger Lee still kept a determined face and I admired that.

I must have been over analyzing the battle because before I knew it Lee had lost. "A failure will never be anything more than a failure you can't change that." Finally noticing my presence both boys turned towards me. But before any of them could say anything and older version of Lee appeared

"Neji, Lee howz about some lunch" he smiled giving the nice guy pose. Other than Neji I thought older Lee and young Lee were weird. "Thank you Guy-sensei but who is that girl?" the older man shrugged. Neji just rolled his eye "I have more training to do" then he walked off. Guy approached me "Want to join me and Lee for lunch…uh?"

Right at that moment my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Embarrassedly I gave a light nod. "Natsuki…" I answered his unanswered question.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, this is great!" roared Guy. Suddenly both Guy and Lee's faces paled confused I stared at the blankly but not after drowning my glass of water. "Uh…um Natsuki-chan that wasn't your glass of water. T-that was a glass of sake from the guy next to you." Lee stated worriedly.<p>

I stared at him a little longer "What are you-" a small hiccup escaped my lips. I suddenly felt light headed and bubbly, I giggled getting up from my seat. "Oops I made a boo-boo" I was now wobbling as I made my way towards Lee. "Tag your it!" I shouted before quickly in my drunken state ran out of the little dumpling shop. Without looking back I kept running until I ran to a dark alley.

"Still and child at heart I see…" the familiar voice made me stop dead in my tracks. I rubbed my eyes "K-kabuto" he nodded. Roughly he took my hand in his and led me back to the training grounds. _Here again, seriously_. I watched tiredly as he dug in his pocket pulling out a small pouch, quietly he pulled out a small orange colored ball. "Eat this" seeing my hesitation he placed it forcefully to my lips after explaining that it would help me get back to normal although I zoned out half way through. My eyes dazed as if in a trance and I slightly opened my mouth and ate the orange orb that was offered to me.

Unable to take any more I fell unconscious. "Guy-sensei I have found her!" Lee shouted. A big shock was to befall on me once I regained my consciousness. _Damn you Orochimaru_.


	5. Scroll 5

The Lief has Turned

Chapter 5

Few days later and everything seemed back to normal well for the most part. "Good afternoon, Natsuki-chan" Iruka greeted I gave a half smile. We were currently walking around town doing errands. "Um…Iruka when will Naruto come back?" I asked. He smiled at me before answering shortly with "He should be back by this afternoon". A small blush painted over my cheeks as we continued walking.

Back at my house I suddenly remembered the meeting with Kabuto. How could I easily forget that maybe it was the sake I accidently drank yesterday that made me forget. I quickly began getting paranoid what if that orange pill didn't turn me back but was something else completely different that would be just like Orochimaru. I scowled and Iruka suddenly laughed surprising me a little.

"What's so funny?" He waved his hand in a shooing motion

"You and Sasuke look almost alike when you're scowling" this made me scowled again being compared to him. I had no problem with Sasuke but I have this thing about not liking being compared to people.

I looked up towards the sky for some reason I had a bad feeling. "It's going to rain soon" Iruka stared at me confused. Finishing up those errands we went our separate ways. I sat next to the village entrance and like I predicted it began to rain but I stayed loyal to my spot and waited.

Moment's later team seven had just walked through the gates when I stood up to stretch "Natsuki…" I smiled a childish feeling suddenly washing over me. I ran up to Sasuke and hugged him nuzzling my face into his shirt. Sakura seemed pretty mad but I just laughed. Gaining composure I stepped away looking at my hand I was confused what the hell.

I had to fix this I needed my body back, noticing my uneasiness Kakashi lifted me up into his arms before I could run away. "I want my body back let me go!" I struggled despite myself. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura gave the both of us a weird look. Two can play at this game.

"Sasuke…help me!" I gave the saddest puppy dog eyes I knew how to do while stretching my arms out towards him. The faintest of blush crept onto his cheeks as he took me from the silver haired jounin. I looked back towards Kakashi and stuck my tongue out at him and just to get Sakura jealous because her reactions are funny I promised Sasuke tonight we would bathe together.

In the Uchiha housing ground we went to his house this time. As we dropped our shoes at the door I walked into the living room. Sasuke suddenly surprised me when he came back with two towels. Quickly he placed one on his head after taking a seat on a small cushion stool he then called me over ordering me to sit on the floor in front of him. A nice warm and fluffy towel was gently put over my head and again a weird wave of childish feelings washed over me. I moved my head side to side following his hands as he gently dried my hair.

"Can I do yours?" I asked my voice seeming innocent for a moment and I was so happy for some reason when he said yes. Being a bit short he handed me the stool and sat on the floor like I had done a couple seconds ago. Gently I copied his movements and did as he did. I passed the towel on his head while lightly drying his hair.

After dinner we bathed as promise but let me tell you what happens in the bathroom will stay in the bathroom. That night we again slept together but this time around I was in his arms. He must have had an exhausting day. Being small again though made me realize how I missed so much as a child but I didn't mind.

"Sasuke…" I waited until I heard a light mumble. "Thank you for tonight"

He lightly wrapped his arm around me. His skin soft and he was a kind person under all that bottled up emotions. Waiting until he finally fell asleep I swapped places with a pillow. Getting dress I suddenly I felt bad though I wanted to stay with him I had to get my body back.

"Bye…I promise I'll come back Sasuke" I suddenly did the one thing I thought I would never do to some I considered a rival as well as a friend. Before leaving the house I placed a light kiss on the raven's cheek.

I coming back Orochimaru and you better be ready. The town was silent as I walked down a small stone path leading out of the village. Soon I would be able to face Sasuke back in my body the way it use to be. Hmm I wonder if Sasori-danna was in on this well can't find out if I'm stuck here so without further adieu I jumped up to a tree and leaped off into the night hopefully undetected.


	6. Scroll 6

sorry if i have a lot of errors i'm no grammar nazi but i try. I'm sorry for the delay here is chapter 6 on and as always

I don't own naruto or any of its characters no matter how many times i wish i did. I only own my oc's and this plot.

Send me a review and tell me how you feel. thanks :D

* * *

><p>The Lief has Turned<p>

Chapter 6

Suddenly after from tree to tree a couple minutes into my journey back to the hideout I stopped. It was faint but I could hear the rustling in the leaves of other trees. How long was I being followed, I was so determined on just heading back and demanding I be changed back to my twelve year old self I hadn't realized it until now.

I stood quietly trying to focus as I closed my eyes, my breathing slowing down while getting really quiet. Taking out a couple kunai from my pouch I threw them towards the trees I thought were closer to my invisible targets. With a quick hand motion I even divided a good amount of chakra into several shadow clones.

"Disperse!" I shouted and we all headed off into our own direction. It was too early to tell if I was being followed that is until Iruka appeared he had the slightest of frowns on his face.

"Natsuki…why are you doing this?" his tone held little aggression but more compassion and wanting to understand.

"You could never understand if you tried." Anger and sadness filled my body as I continued to run and at this point I didn't care if he followed. In just a shorts minute time we reached Orochimaru's hide out.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto show your selves!" my voice echoed throughout the hide out and from the shadows there they appeared but there was also appeared a girl about my age.

"Orochimaru w-who is she? And why is she here!" I pointed an accusing finger at the red headed girl. She wore glasses and her hair made her seem as if she had a split personality the way one side was straight and the other wild and spiky.

"No need for yelling child, why she is my newest understudy. To put it into simple terms I'm done taking care of a useless, pathetic and naïve child such as yourself. Karin is my newest protégés who seems to have a more promising future ahead of her." I looked between the two as he spoke the girl smiled cheerfully. I on the other hand scowled immensely. Kabuto's glasses seem to gleam with mischievous intent as he smirked.

"So I was just a tool…" the smile on that man's face was as sadistic as ever and I couldn't help but feel disgusted and used thrown away like next week's trash. Most of all I was disappointed in myself for not seeing this double cross sooner, with the pent up anger I ran towards the three my fist cutting through the air but Kabuto shielded Orochimaru taking the punch to the face himself.

"Fine, who wants to be your dumb student anyway the only reason your doing this is because your unfit to teach me you dirt bag!" I stated giving him the finger "But I'm not leaving here until I get my body back." Orochimaru seemingly nodded and through the whole time Iruka had not spoken a word as he watched all this unfold. Kabuto nodded back this made me suspicious, not having any time to react he was in my face. The force of his fist connecting with my stomach was so powerful I was forced on all fours couching for air.

The orange orb that I had swallowed a day ago still intact as I puked it out along with the rest of the contents I had in my stomach, drool dripped from the edge of my jaw as I slowly caught my breath Iruka was at my side in a flash but it wasn't over yet as Kabuto did a couple unfamiliar hand signs before pressing his hand to my forehead after grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"Natsuki are you alright!" Iruka was frozen from on the spot with fear for my well being. My eyes were dazed while my body grew numb. I fell to the floor unconscious.

I hadn't known how long I was out but when I came to Iruka was at me side, staring at me with worried eyes. His voice was low as he spoke my name I hadn't noticed it yet but there were also other people there as well watching. "Iruka-sensei how long was I out and who are these people?"

He sighed in relief speaking in at a slow pace so I could keep up. "You were out for a good hour and I'm glad you're okay now… these people are from a special unit called the anbu black ops Kakashi asked us to keep an eye on you. Said you would try something like this, he also told us about your situation." My eyes widened I immediately looked at my hands no more chibi fingers. I quickly stood up though that was a bad idea on my part because I almost fell backwards. I smiled upon noticing my height change.

"I have my body back, woohoo! Yeah alright!" tears of joy began to slowly stream down my face I was over joyed, but it didn't last long as my expression fell to that of seriousness. "What happen to Orochimaru?"

"He escaped after you fell unconscious" I looked down this wasn't over yet.

At the end of the night after getting suitable clothes from Iruka-sensei I managed to seek back into bed with Sasuke. I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up. The world may never know…yet.


End file.
